So it all started here
by lilzakky
Summary: brooke and lucas have it all...until someone tried to get in their way


So the story starts here. In a small town called Tree Hill everything changes in a second.

Lucas Scott roamed the halls of tree hill looking for his locker but stopped in the process to find his girlfriend at his locker waiting.

"hey pretty girl good morning"

"hey luke" she said smiling at him, she usually gave him a kiss or a hug but she just stood there this morning.

"brooke, are you okay"he said stepping closer to her

"yeah, uhh I was just thinking last night, you know about how were going to college and all that stuff…"but was cut off by lucas saying

"brooke weve had this discussion so many times, and everytime it is never resolved, it always ends up in a big fight and us saying well come up with a solution later, I really don't want to get into it this morning okay?"

"yeah, fine whatever lucas" she said turning and walking away

Lucas just stood there same spot thinking about everything he just said, maybe he should of given her a chance to speak what was on her mind, maybe not. All he could think about was, is our relationship over?

"what up lucas"nate said coming to sit next to him

"hey, nothing much you"

"same old same old, so you wana tell me why brooke was so pissed during 1st period today? Or should I just guess?"he said taking a bite out of his sandwich

"guess. Because it's the same fight over and over and over again, like she doesn't get that we are only juniors, not seniors."he said shaking his head

"yeah, but you apply soon, maybe she just wants to stay close to you:

"yeah and I told her when the time comes well talk, not in the middle of the hall way where I know it will end up in a fight" he said to Nathan getting irritated. Why was he taking her side, wasn't he my brother ht thought.

"yeah, whatever man. Just be careful"he said getting up to go find his wife

"why is that"luke said turning his head

"because get in too many fights people start doubting their relationships, you know b doesn't go for that shit"he said walking away

Lucas just sat there thinking of what he just said to him. Doubting their relationship, that's exactly what he was doing. He had to go talk to brooke to clear this up. He walked to where Peyton was standing

"hey peyt, can I talk to brooke, alone"lucas said pulling brooke away without even an answer

"whats this all about luke?"she said pulling her arm out of his grasp

"I know this is going to seem totally out of the blue, but I think we should break up."

"what"brooke said with her jaw dropping to the floor

"look, its been fun and all, its just you've been really clingy and its only junior year, youre just making too much out of this relationship.. I don't want it o be this hard on me. I have basketball and my mom to worry about. Then on top of that, you are bugging me about all this shit. I just cant take it anymore. So its over okay?"lucas said walking away leaving a stunned brooke in the hallways just standing there

"luke"

"yeah"he said turning around

"so I heard you and brooke are done"she said touching his chest

"yeah, it happened a little bit ago, how do you know" he said scrunching his eyebrows together

"lets just say, ive been to he bathroom recently"she said with a smirk

Lucas just laughed"ohhh, well then"he said smiling back at her

"and just to let you know, I totally agree with what you said, no need being tied down if you just wana have fun"she said turning away

"hey rach"lucas called out

"yeah"she said turning around

"lets go out sometime"

"yeah, id like that" and with that she left leaving lucas standing there and a VERY angry brooke sitting at a table.

"brooke"

"shut up haley I don't wana talk about it okay"she said walking faster

"look, lucas is just in a rough patch right now, hell be okay tomorrow"

"no haley he wont, I thought we could fix our relationship, but apparently he has No hope what so ever, so I just give up"

"no don't you 2 were so good together"

"no haley, you and Nathan are good together, lucas just used me for sex"

"no he didn't, he loved you"

"really then go ask him about last night, then come and talk to me"she said getting in her car and driving off

"lucas"

"what hales"

"what did you do last night with brooke"she said

"idk why"

"she said to ask you, and then I would know why you guys broke up"

"uhh, we fought over some chick she thought I was checking out…"cut off by haley

"were you"

"no…then we had make up sex, like we do every night"he said and shrugged it off

"so you were using brooke for sex"

"what.No, what are you talking about hales, me and brooke we just NOT working out together, and I wanted to end it"he said getting off of his bed

"not what she is telling everyone

"my god, ill be back later okay hales, I gotta take care of some stuff"he said and walked out his door

Once lucas got to brookes door he pounded on it profusely until she opened.

"brooke, what the hell is your problem"lucas said walking in as soon as she opened the door

"nothing, why the hell are you here, we aren't together anymore. REMEMBER"she said walking upstairs.

"no I remember perfectly clear, I just don't remember you being a little snob telling everyone I used you for sex."he said following her until he was in her room

"what, lucas you don't remember. Sex every night. And every night I say "lucas come on baby I wana go out" ad you say" no come on I want you so bad" blah blah blah, so if you don't understand what the meaning is usi…."she was cut off by lucas

"hold up there, you were the one always saying when I wanted to go out, come on lucas im soooooo horny, do you not remember that"he said shoving it right back in her face

"ohh, lucas how many times did that actually happen, like twice??"she said

"yeah, well you know what, you didn't really reject me either when I wanted to stay in, so don't blame it on me"he said just about getting ready to walk out when she said something

"yeah, well I saw you in the cafeteria with Rachel. What couldn't wait to move on so fast? Already going for the sluts now are we?"she said with a smirk

"no brooke, I thought I already went for the sluts, but you know I guess someone normal like rachal would be nice for a change. Now wouldn't it?:he said walking down the stairs

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SLUT?!??!" brooke yelled following right behind him

"yeah, did I stutter?" lucas said almost down the stairs

"well, why don't you just go sleep with Rachel tonight, should be cozy right?"she said beat red

"yeah, I don't know though, she doesn't weigh as much as you, so I think it will be confertable"he said now walking across the living room to the door

"did you just call me fat"she stopped dead in her tracks

"yeah, why cant a sex addict call a slut fat? Mmm??"lucas said opening the door to walk out"bye brooke, good having sex with you" and with that he was gone

Brooke just sat there, did he really just call her fat? That was the last straw. She went upstairs to get her gym card and credit card, it was time to make a change. Brooke Davis was not fat and would not go out with Jack asses like him. she needed a make over. A BIG make over

Charper 2

Through the weeks from Lucas and Brooke breaking up to where she had not taken drastic measures in her life. She had lost a total or 10 pounds by eating and then throwing everything up. She knew she had a problem, but she wouldn't admit it. She had to prove him wrong! Along with the weight loss, she also got her belly button pierced, but the new girl Shelly, had taught her that it was cute and always got the older guys. It would totally make Lucas jealous.

As she walked through the halls she now had a new confidence, but it wasn't the confidence you would get when you think you look beautiful or you own the school. It was that she was better than everyone, that she also had the confidence that Lucas Scott was going down. And she was going to make that happen

"hey Lucas" brooke said snaking up around him. This was the first time they had talked since their break up.

"uhh hey, brooke how you been"lucas said wondering what she was doing talking to him

"ive been really really lonely, you know the way you used to take care of that"brooke said running her finders down his chest

"look brooke, I broke up with you for a reason, and I DON'T want you back"he said finally pulling out his last book "im flattered you think im that mind blowing, but you and I are over, and that means no benifets, okay?"he said walking away

"fuck"brooke said walking the other way. this was going to be harder to play him that she thought

"hey lucas"she said giving him a kiss

"hey babe"lucas said to rach"how was class"

"it was good, except some girl told me that brooke wanted to get back together with you this morning, is this true?"she said

"what?, ohhh yeah she came to me this morning and wanted to talk, no worries I sent her straight before any of it got too far. I told her that I broke up with her for a reason you know how it goes babe"lucas said taking a swig of his water

"yeah, I guess. Sorry"she said

"no worries, look here she comes right now, better get your cute butt to practice before she kicks you"he said giving her a kiss

"yeah k, baby see you later"

Brooke walked over to her squad"alright ladies time for practice, lets start with a round off tuck jump, okay…ready 5..6..7..8"she yelled "and for you Rach, you are late, give me 20 suisides now"

"but brooke, im like 5 seconds late, I was in the gym early today"

"I don't care, next time maybe you should stop making out with lucas before practice starts okay"she said turning around

"now I see why he dumped you, you were PMS 24/7" she said walking to the baseline

"excuse me"brooke said turning around grabbing the attention of most of the gym and basketball players "what did you just say"

"I said if you weren't so PMS 24/7 maybe lucas would still be with you. I mean me and him never fight, and were perfect" Right there was what grabbed lucas attention "I mean I dotn have to go bulimic and pierce my belly button to get at least a little attention, you know what I mean?"she said walking over to brooke

"I am not bulimic, and I didn't do this for lucas, you can have him for all I care, don't fight, but let me tell you this. He doesn't go for chubby girls, so you might want to lose a couple of pounds, you know before you guys do it"brooke said with a smirk

"oh weve already done it,actually a lot or times, let me think when it started" lucas started to get queasy as she said this" 10 minutes after you guys broke up we had sex. And It was sooo good. " rach said now up in her face. Everyone was watching now

Brooke just looked at lucas, as if she was asking him through her eyes, if it really true? She tried to not cry, but she couldnt help it, she felt them about to pour out of her eyes. She yelled to her squad, "practice over good work team" and with that she ran out of the gym with haley and peyton following her.

"brooke wait up"haley and peyton yelled

"no just please go away"brooke yelled and got into her car and drove off

Lucas just watched from the gym doors, feeling really bad about what just happened

"baby, its okay, shes gone now"Rachel said putting her arms around him

"no, that was low rach, really low. Shes in a bad place and you knew it. were over"lucas said walking back into the gym

Later on that night Lucas pulled into brookes driveway. No idea what he was doing there, but he felt he should at least apologize for the way Rach acted towards her. Right? He walked to her door, about to step in when he remembered he had to ring the doorbell now. So he rang it, and waited for what felt forever for her to open it.

"what do you want lucas"brooke said as she opened the door with puffy eyes.

"I uhh.."he was at a loss of words, and didn't know what to say "I just wanted to say im sorry for everything that happened, you know with rach today at practice"

"whatever lucas, you don't have to care, were over remember, im not your girlfriend, were not even friends, no need to feel sorry"she said coldly closing the door

"but I miss you"lucas said pushing the door open.

"lucas please…"brooke said closing her eyes

"no brooke im not going to…I miss you a lot, like a lot. No one can compare to you, no one. I miss you so much! I guess I just never realized what you and I had until we were over. I love you brooke davis"

"lucas, "brooke didn't say anything. She just started to cry when lucas's lips crashed into hers. Forgetting about everything that had happened brooke kissed him back, feeling the same thing they used to have. The tears falling to their lips when lucas pulled away.

"brooke, I want up again"he said lifting her chin again

"lucas I don't think my heart can do that again"brook said shaking her head

"brooke I promise, I will never hurt you again, just say something please"

"okay, but I don't know if my heart can take much more lucas"

"I promise"he said pulling her into another passionate kiss


End file.
